Lamia Harp
The Lamia Harp , also known as Lamia's Harp, is a recurring instrument in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is usually a low-rank harp that has the power to confuse enemies. Appearances Final Fantasy III The Lamia Harp is a low-rank harp that can inflict Confusion on hit, and provides 60 Attack and +5 Mind. When used with Sing, Requiem is cast damaging all enemies. It can be found in the Temple of Time or bought in Duster for 12,000 gil. Final Fantasy IV The Lamia Harp is the second harp available and the strongest in the SNES, PS and 3D versions. It provides 18 Attack and 40 Accuracy in the non-3D versions, while in the 3D version, it provides 13 Attack and 100 Accuracy instead. When attacking, it has a 30% chance of inflicting Confusion. One can be found in the Antlion's Den while others can be dropped from the Lamia and Lamia Matriarch. In the 3D version, it can be stolen from the aforementioned enemies. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Lamia Harp is a mid-ranked harp that provides 18 Attack, 40% Accuracy, and inflicts Confusion on contact. It can only be found in the Antlion's Den or dropped from Lamia and Lamia Matriarch. Final Fantasy V The Lamia Harp is a powerful harp that has a chance of inflicting Confusion on hit. It provides 32 Attack and 45 Accuracy and can be found in Castle of Bal or dropped from Lemure. The damage that Lamia Harp deals is equal to 3/16 of the target's current HP. Final Fantasy XI The Lamia Harp is a mid-rank string instrument. It is used mainly by Bards. Final Fantasy Tactics Lamia's Harp is the weakest harp as well as the cheapest. It can inflict Confuse on the target. It can be bought at several outfitter shops. It can also be found with the Treasure Hunter ability in the Clockwork City of Goug. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Lamia Harp is the weakest instrument. It teaches Beastmasters the ability to control Dreamhares and Deadly Nightshades and can be bought for 200 gil in the shop. It provides +21 Attack. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Lamia Harp has an attack and a magic attack of 12 and can inflict petrification upon attacking. It can only be bought from the multiplayer shop in Spelvia for 6,900 pts. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Lamia Harp is a level 78 instrument that provides +52 Attack, +2 Defense, and EX Core Absorption +15%. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Lamia Harp is a level 60 instrument that provides -35 Bravery, +58 Attack, +1 Defense, and +10% EX Core Absorption. It can be obtained by trading 126,520 gil, Dream Harp, Moore Log, and Liegeman's Dream x5. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Lamia's Harp grants +8 to Attack. It can be equipped by Geomancer, Bard, Moogle, and Pig. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Gallery FFIII NES Lamia Harp.png|''Final Fantasy III. FFIIIDS Lamia Harp.png|''Final Fantasy III (DS). FF4-LamiaHarp.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FF4-Lamia Harp DS.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FF4PSP Weapon Lamia Harp.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. Lamiaharp.jpg|Final Fantasy V. Dream Harp - FF5.png|Lamia Harp in ''Final Fantasy V (GBA). FFXI Lamia Harp.png|''Final Fantasy XI. FFXI String Instrument 1C.png|''Final Fantasy XI. FFT Lamia's Harp.gif|''Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA2 Lamia Harp.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FF4HoL_Lamia_Harp.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FFD Lamia's Harp.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. PFF Lamia's Harp Icon.png|Icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Lamia Harp Unknown.png|Sprite in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Lamia's Harp SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFXI. Lamia's Harp ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Lamia Harp FFII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFII. FFRK Lamia Harp FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. LamiaHarp TCG.png|''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Etymology Category:Instruments